Street Love
by Chofz
Summary: Por qué la vida de pandillas tiene que ser tan rápida y peligrosa? Por medio del baile pueden conocer su libertad -o romance-. BxB
1. Territorios

La selva más peligrosa es una ciudad. A veces, callejones sin salida, las rejas en algunas zonas, las ciudades pueden parecer laberintos; si te distraes por un momento puede costarte todo. La vida en las calles es rápida y breve. El lenguaje aquí es la violencia, la danza y la música. Aquí la lengua más usada es la danza de la rotura, o Break Dance, con movimientos rápidos y buen ritmo podrías ser el dios de las calles. Pero no es fácil, ahora la ciudad se divide en muchos grupos, todos con el mismo problema: **TENER MÁS TERRITORIO**.

Cada uno diría que es peligroso estar en las calles en la noche, pero si tu estas tan asustado por encontrar esta clase de gente, olvídate de ir a fiestas o algo similar. Siempre hay que cuidarse al salir de casa, aunque ya todos los habitantes de esta cuidad saben muy bien las reglas para no meterse con la otra población; de igual modo, esta violenta y joven población sabe muy bien cumplir estos acuerdos.

Sin embargo, debemos mirar primero a un solo individuo. Su nombre es Calvin, él es muy inocente, pero bastante maduro para entender los problemas de su grupo, o crew como otros dirían, Cerberus, proveniente del perro de tres cabezas que cuidaba la entrada del Inframundo y compañero de Hades, en la mitología griega. Él tiene solamente 14 años, pero quiere ser parte de algo importante. Él nunca llega tarde para las reuniones del grupo, y también nunca falla de conseguir algo para el grupo, para SU grupo. Dejemos de lado su expediente, y es así cómo esta historia comienza.

Es por la mañana; Calvin está preparando sus cosas para ir a ese punto donde él se encuentra con sus amigos del grupo. Mete las cosas necesarias a su mochila, intenta no hacer ruido para que su madre no se despierte. Baja las escaleras, va a la cocina por unas galletas, se adelanta hacia la puerta y la abre.

- CALVIN! Adónde vas? – El grito resonó por toda la casa, haciendo que a Calvin le diera un escalofrío.

- Mamá, vete a la cama otra vez! –Le grito a su mamá y volteo hacia la puerta para salir de una vez.

- Adonde vas, Calvin? – Su madre seguía insistiendo en hacer la misma pregunta.

- Oh, demonios. . . ¡CON UNOS AMIGOS! - Agarra la manija de la puerta y sale muy decidido.

Cierra la puerta de un golpe antes de que su mamá empezara a gritar otra vez, así que comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la calle. Hace mucho frío afuera, pero a él no le importa. Hoy sus amigos le van a dar una nueva y difícil misión, pero él no la sabe todavía. No está muy seguro de saber si el grupo lo estaba poniendo a prueba ya que es todavía pequeño y más bien las misiones que le ponían era de compañero. Pensando todo esto, alcanza la esquina y da vuelta a la derecha en una calle nueva, y . . . ya estaban sus amigos ahí. Cuando lo vieron, se metieron por una puerta negra de metal que . . . no estaba muy camuflajeada como para ser el punto de encuentro del grupo. Calvin siempre había pensado en quitar la puerta o hacer algo con ella, porque no era posible que en un edificio que era de ladrillos, hubiera una puerta totalmente negra que se notaba mucho.

En fin, despejó su mente, corrió hacia ellos y entró en el lugar. Entrando al cuarto, había cuatro personas que acababan de llegar y estaban acomodándose en los distintos cojines, colchones y sillones. Estaba decorado con imágenes psicodélicas y había un graffiti de un perro con tres cabezas y ojos rojos. La luz entraba por las distintas ventanas de arriba e iluminaba todo el cuarto, había un librero con varios libros, unos muebles, cajas, una mesa baja para café y una radio. Calvin se acercó para saludar.

- Hey, Cal! ¿Cómo has estado, hermano? – Paul le dijo a Calvin con una sonrisa. Paul era uno de los mejores amigos de Calvin, siempre le ayudaba en cualquier problema que el tuviera.

- Que pedo, Paul? Creo que bien, gracias. ¿Cuál es la misión?

- Hey hey! Tranquilo, bro! No vayas tan rápido - Jim dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Calvin - El jefe no quiso decirnos hasta que tu llegaras.

– Lo siento, es que estoy muy nervioso.

- Sí, siempre estas así.

Calvin da vuelta y ve a un hombre alto con chaqueta y una gorra negra . . . su "jefe".

- Oh, hola jefe! – Se oyó al unisonó

- Les dije hace tiempo que todos ustedes no tenían que llamarme jefe.

- Esta bien, está bien, Lance - Jim dijo con una voz cómica al pronunciar lo último - cuál es la tal misión para Calvin? Los nervios lo están matando – dijo al final con algo de sarcasmo.

- Oh por favor! No sólo es para Calvin; y lo saben! - el Jefe se sentó en un sofá un poco viejo, pero cuidado de tono marrón, haciendo que se levante un poco el polvo cuando se sentó.

- Todos lo sabemos, pero él tiene la cosa más importante! – decía Paul mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Bueno, bueno! Quieren oír el plan o no? - Jefe


	2. Como Los Viejos Tiempos

Hey! Como estan?

Bueno, aqui continuando esta historia . . . Disfruten!

* * *

Esta ciudad no es muy espléndida, pero aun así tiene su propia playa y tiene una vista hermosa del mar; esa es la parte "brillante" de la ciudad, donde hay mucho turista y comercio. Pero ten cuidado, ya que las calles de la misma, llenas de grafitti y angostas, son la parte de la que la gente común no se siente orgullosa.

-Uff! Esa sí fue una reunión larga – Jim sonaba un poco aburrido mientras todos salían del punto de reunión, excepto el Jefe y Paul. Jim era rubio, con mechas rojas y el pelo alborotado, pero no tan largo. Siempre traía su dichosa "gorra de la suerte", que lo había sacado de varios problemas; era roja y con la coronilla azul, se la ponía de distintas maneras. Él siempre usaba unos pantalones caquis con varias bolsas en los costados, ya que sus misiones a veces consistían en correr e investigar asuntos. Jim era el más impulsivo de todos, entraba a cada batalla que podía, pero era muy leal a sus amigos y compañeros.

-Qué es lo que quiere el Jefe con Paul? – Calvin preguntó, pero a nadie en especial.

-No lo sé, pero el Jefe dijo que no teníamos que acercarnos a él demasiado hasta que concluya la misión – detrás de Calvin iba Joe. Él era el cerebrito y cuidadoso del grupo. Era pálido y con el pelo negro; al igual que Jim, él traía un gorro con el símbolo nueva york cosido en medio. Joe tenía una personalidad algo oscura y misteriosa, nadie sabía exactamente en qué pensaba.

-Hey! Quieren ir a la tienda del viejo John? Ya saben, para comprar algo mientras esperamos a Paul – Jim iba con la cabeza recargada hacia atrás en los brazos, con una cara aburrida.

-Buena idea – Joe ya había alcanzado a Calvin y éste iba a la izquierda de Jim. Iban caminando por la calle, el sol estaba en su punto más alto, había pocas nubes y a lo lejos se podía visualizar la playa. En eso, Cal preguntó.

-Oigan, qué le pasó a Bill y a Kevin?

-Kevin salió de viaje con sus papás, creo que era un viaje de trabajo de su papá. Y Bill, bueno, no lo hemos encontrado . . . – Joe bajó la cabeza mientras decía lo pasado.

-Todavía? Pero, cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron? – Jim tenía cara sorprendida, pero seguía con los brazos alzados, sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Rosa dijo que estaba en el territorio de BH – Joe seguía con la mirada hacia el piso, pero caminaba con paso firme. BH, por sus siglas en inglés, Black Hearts, era una de las otras bandas de la ciudad. Las siglas se pronuncian en inglés.

-Woah! En serio? Pero ellos están muy lejos de nuestra cuadra! – Calvin se agachó un poco para poder ver la cara de Joe, sin embargo no obtuvo muchos resultados.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que el Jefe está averiguando qué pasó. Pero ustedes saben cómo es Bill, estoy seguro que desaparecerá un mes o dos y volverá sector como si nada hubiera pasado – el Sector era el punto base en donde acababan de salir, donde se formaban todas las reuniones y se juntaban para pasar el rato.

-Hey, Joe, en serio conoces a Bill, no? – Jim había estado escuchando atentamente, pero era raro verlo callado.

-Bueno . . . es una larga historia.

-Nos podrías contar? – Calvin y Jim veían con ansia a Joe, pero no pasó nada.

- . . . No lo sé.

-Pero . . . Pero . . . Aaawww! –Jim por fin bajó sus brazos y los balanceo de atrás hacia delante, por el mismo impulso de bajarlos.

-Ya déjalo, Jim. Si no quiere contarnos, qué no lo haga! Son sus cosas personales!

-Mmm . . . Ah sí? Y mira quien lo está diciendo! El niño inocente y bueno ha regresado! – Jim alzó los brazos en señal de emoción y Cal en reacción se hizo hacia atrás.

-Déjame!

Jim puso uno de sus brazos en los hombros de Calvin y con el otro le alborotaba el pelo. Se veía que los dos se estaban divirtiendo, aunque el pequeño niño gritara que lo dejara en paz. Mientras Cal se defendía más, Jim tuvo la brillante idea de ponerlo contra la pared y hacerle cosquillas, y vaya que la víctima tiene muchas cosquillas. Mientras él empezaba a llorar por la risa, Joe los observaba con una sonrisa.

_Ok, es extraño que sonría . . . pero me recuerda a los viejos tiempos._

* * *

Después les contare cómo es Cal físicamente


	3. Enemigos

Hola otra vez! La historia es **MIA**!

Eso me lleva a la pregunta de que todavía no describo a Calvin verdad? n.n Bueno pronto lo sabrán, en el sig capitulo! Se los prometo!

Bueno, disfruten!

* * *

Cada Break Dancer tiene su propio "Tótem", por así decirlo. Esto quiere decir que depende a sus pasos y ritmo, se le asigna o identifica con un animal o una criatura mitológica. Antes de unirse a algún grupo urbano, o Crew, se decide qué tótem tendrá. Puede ser de cualquier manera, pero cada integrante deberá usar su animal, ya sea por ejemplo en tatuaje, collar, etc.

-Tchh . . . No me puede estar pasando esto a mí – Una figura ondulaba en la oscuridad, atrapada en un cuarto del cual, según recordaba, sólo había una manera de salir. Una única puerta enfrente del cuerpo que seguía meciéndose.

-Ah, en serio? – dijo una voz muy sarcástica detrás de él – No lo creo, de lo contrario no estarías en esta situación.

Acabando de decir esto, una luz apareció sobre la figura. Se trataba de un chico de no más de 16 años, con gorra de color rojo vino, puesta hacia un lado; traía una banda debajo y rastas se le asomaban por el agujero detrás del gorro. No traía playera, se le podía observar el pecho y el abdómen marcados, donde gotas de sudor le escurrían y los bóxers se mostraban arriba de los pantalones de mezclilla flojos. En la parte superior derecha de la espalda, emergía un tatuaje tribal de –al parecer– un oso. Estaba encadenado de las manos al techo y ya no sentía los brazos, miraba hacia abajo para que la luz no iluminara su rostro. Presentía que había más personas en el cuarto además de la que había hablado al principio, pero el radio del haz de luz – que formaba un círculo – no llegaba a más de medio metro, y el resto del cuarto quedaba en las sombras.

-Qué quieren de mí?

-Al parecer no has respondido a nuestras cartas que hemos dejado con tu hermano, así que planeamos una pequeña reunión.

-Y eso qué?

-Ah! Claro, directo al grano. Bien, en este preciso momento no nos interesa si leísta las cartas. Queremos que te unas a nosotros.

-Tchh . . . – una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios - Ni siquiera sé quienes son, y ya quieren que me una. Qué gran organización.

Un gran dolor en la espalda corrió desde la parte superior izquierda de la espalda hasta dónde acababa la espina dorsal. Un grito de dolor se oyo, y chocó contra las paredes, generando un poco de eco.

-Ahí va de nuevo, queremos que te unas. Ese fracasado de Lance no te hará bien, tienes talento, y él con su egoísmo te dejará enjaulado.

Al oir la última parte, el chico encadenado casi pierde su mente al pensar – literalmente – en una jaula. Se contuvo para no expresar ninguna muestra de debilidad.

-Hey, sabes una cosa? Eso es una mierda de pensamiento, y más al ni siquiera saber por qué ando en su pandilla.

Otra corriente de dolor se produjo en su espalda, seguida de otra más. El muchacho de rastas tuvo que apretar muchos los dientes para no gritar y por el impulso levantó la cabeza, mostrando la expresión de queja. Sintió que algo le escurría por la piel, que después descubrió que era sangre.

-Parece que has aprendido la lección de no hablar sin modales, así que te dejaremos ir . . . pero sólo ésta vez – la persona que estuvo "charlando" todo el rato con el chico, se quedo parado enfrente de él, diciendo con sarcasmo: Para que puedas llevar el mensaje.

* * *

_Me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Bill… _- Calvin, que ahora estaba en su casa después de un día un poco agotador –tratando de practicar su baile mientras que Jim se burlaba de él– , estaba sentado en el límite del marco de su ventana, recargando su espalda en otro lado del marco, con el brazo derecho asomándose y la pierna balanceandose libremente en el exterior. Admiraba la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que gotas de lluvia caían en su pierna y brazo, escurriéndose sobre los bíceps adolorídos hasta la muñeca.

_Y por qué Joe se preocupa tanto por él?_

_Qué les habrá pasado de niños? Porque lo que yo se es que se conocen desde que tenían como 4… Pero uno de ellos-_

Su perro, que se había enderezado y puesto su pata sobre el estómago de Cal, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ese can lo había encontrado en la calle cuando era un cachorro, era una mezcla de una raza y otra, pero era –en su mayoría– un Pastor Alemán. Andaba muy feliz al parecer, moviendo la cola y con gran alegría en su rostro.

Calvin se paró de la ventana y fue directo a su cama; en su camino se quito la playera, quedándose con una muy delgada y de tirantes, y unos shorts. Se tiró completamente en su cama, quedando bocabajo. Al sentir que su perro también había saltado a la cama, el chico volteo la cabeza hacia donde se había echado el can.

-Hey, amigo, qué pasa? – Al preguntar esto, Cal alzó su mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de su mascota, deslizándose hasta su oreja y rascándola por detrás – Oye, Scott, dime algo… Antes, bueno, muchísimo antes de que fueran mascotas, ayudaban a cuidar granjas, no es asi? Pero vigilaban animales, no? Por ejemplo, vacas, ovejas… hasta sus propias jaurías…

_Jauría? … Eso es! Nosotros somos una jauría, somos Cerberus! Debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros, pero las manadas no son de distintas especies, como nuestros tótems. Además yo tengo a un perro, pero yo se que Jim tiene un leopardo, Joe lleva un águila, el Jefe, ermm, Lance tiene tatuado un león en el brazo, Paul también tiene tatuado un conejo en la parte de arriba derecha de la espalda, Kevin no tengo idea, y… por último Bill. Él tiene un oso como tótem, Joe me ha dicho. Pero se que significan algo, pero en realidad no tengo idea. Debería preguntarles mañan a todos. Pero cómo es posible que yo no sepa lo que simboliza mi tótem? ... Bueno! Pues para eso voy a preguntarles mañana a los chicos._

* * *

-Tenemos que hacer algo! – El puño de Joe golpeó la mesa tan fuerte que hasta las tazas saltaron un poco de la mesa – No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada!

-Eso ya lo se, y te pido que te calmes – Lance estaba sentado en el sillón, con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus dedos entrelazados entre sí, y su barbilla descansando sobre ellos – No podemos hacer nada precipitado. Ve a casa a descansar, necesitarás energía para lo que se avecina y mañana continuamos con todo esto.

-Está bien, pero promételo. Prometeme que seguiremos haciendo el plan de búsqueda – Joe ya se había parado del sillón que estaba enfrente del Jefe, con cara cansada y preocupada cerraba los ojos y suspiraba fuertemente.

-Te lo prometo, como jefe y como amigo, ok?

-Gracias. Pero hazme un favor y no le digas a los demás, si?

-Claro, no pude haber estado más de acuerdo contigo. Vete ya, no quiero que ahora te pase algo a ti.

Ambos ya se había parado de sus respectivos lugares y se dirigían a la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió de repente, revelando a alguien empapado por la lluvia. El sujeto había comenzado a entrar lastimosamente, pero al instánte cayó al suelo sin poner resistencia alguna.

-BILL! – Joe ya se había abalanzado sobre el cuerpo, tratando de ver las manchas de sangre sobre la playera mojada.

Lance que se había quedado atónito al ver la escena, sólo le paso una pregunta por la mente.

_Qué __**carajo **__ha pasado?_


End file.
